Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to biological or chemical analysis and more particularly, to systems and methods using microfluidic and detection devices for biological or chemical analysis.
Various protocols in biological or chemical research involve performing a large number of controlled reactions on local support surfaces or within predefined reaction chambers. The desired reactions may then be observed or detected, and subsequent analysis may help identify or reveal properties of chemicals involved in the reaction. For example, in some multiplex assays, an unknown analyte having an identifiable label (e.g., fluorescent label) may be exposed to thousands of known probes under controlled conditions. Each known probe may be deposited into a corresponding well of a microplate. Observing any chemical reactions that occur between the known probes and the unknown analyte within the wells may help identify or reveal properties of the analyte. Other examples of such protocols include known DNA sequencing processes, such as sequencing-by-synthesis or cyclic-array sequencing. In cyclic-array sequencing, a dense array of DNA features (e.g., template nucleic acids) are sequenced through iterative cycles of enzymatic manipulation. After each cycle, an image may be captured and subsequently analyzed with other images to determine a sequence of the DNA features.
As a more specific example, one known DNA sequencing system uses a pyrosequencing process and includes a chip having a fused fiber-optic faceplate with millions of wells. A single capture bead having clonally amplified sstDNA from a genome of interest is deposited into each well. After the capture beads are deposited into the wells, nucleotides are sequentially added to the wells by flowing a solution containing a specific nucleotide along the faceplate. The environment within the wells is such that if a nucleotide flowing through a particular well complements the DNA strand on the corresponding capture bead, the nucleotide is added to the DNA strand. Incorporation of the nucleotide into the DNA strand initiates a process that ultimately generates a chemiluminescent light signal. The system includes a CCD camera that is positioned directly adjacent to the faceplate and is configured to detect the light signals from the wells. Subsequent analysis of the images taken throughout the pyrosequencing process can determine a sequence of the genome of interest.
However, the above pyrosequencing system, in addition to other systems, may have certain limitations. For example, the fiber-optic faceplate is acid-etched to make millions of small wells. Although the wells may be approximately spaced apart from each other, it is difficult to know a precise location of a well in relation to other adjacent wells. When the CCD camera is positioned directly adjacent to the faceplate, tire wells are not evenly distributed along the pixels of the CCD camera and, as such, the wells are not aligned in a known manner with the pixels. Inter-well crosstalk between the adjacent wells makes distinguishing true light signals from the well of interest from other unwanted light signals difficult in the subsequent analysis. As a result, data recorded during the sequencing cycles must be carefully analyzed. Furthermore, the above system uses a high-resolution camera (16 Megapixels) to determine true signals from unwanted crosstalk. However, the high-resolution camera generates large amounts of data that must be analyzed that, in turn, may slow down the process. The high-resolution camera can also be expensive.
Furthermore, the above pyrosequencing system may use a number of enzymatic strategies to reduce crosstalk. For example, the system may use apyrase to degrade unincorporated nucleotide species and ATP, exonuclease to degrade linear nucleic acid molecules, pyrophosphatase (also referred to as PPi-ase) to degrades PPi, and/or enzymes to inhibit activity of other enzymes. However, these enzymatic strategies may increase the total costs of sequencing and may also negatively affect the system's ability to discern the true light signals for a certain well.
Moreover, sequencing systems and other bioassay systems must fluidicly deliver reagents and enzymes to the wells or other reaction sites and remove the unused reagents and enzymes. Some challenges that arise in delivering/removing the reagents and enzymes include bubble formation within a fluidic system. Bubbles disrupt the flow of the fluids through the faceplate as well as negatively affect the imaging of a reaction sites. Furthermore, if a system does not have uniform flow through the faceplate, then some wells may not be properly washed or may receive the reagents at different times or in different concentrations with respect to other wells in the chip. This may lead to misleading or incorrect data.
Bioassay systems are also typically configured to perform only one assay protocol or very similar protocols. For example, the CCD camera in the pyrosequencing system described above may have unique features and be configured to detect light signals emitted from the wells of the faceplate. However, the features and predetermined configuration of the CCD camera may not be suitable for other types of sequencing protocols or other assay protocols. As such, the system may be limited to only those protocols that require the CCD camera to be predisposed in a similar way.
In addition to the above challenges and limitations, there is a general need for more user-friendly bioassay systems that reduce costs relative to other known systems and also increase control and efficiency of the reactions intended to be observed.